


天上团团月，他是心上人

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Summary: 中秋
Relationships: Sei/You
Kudos: 2





	天上团团月，他是心上人

一、  
“嗯，好吧，知道了...好的，那您和爸爸好好玩，注意安全...好，我会照顾好自己的...嗯，您也是...拜拜。”你还没将手机从耳边移开，对面的母亲就已经挂断了电话。嘟嘟嘟的忙音传来，你有些失落地看了一眼屏幕，上面显示的通话时间只有五分多钟...  
“唉！”你随手把手机往木制茶几上一搁，抱着团子枕头滚进沙发的角落。  
厨房里刀与板的清脆敲击声停止了，Sei端着刚切好的果盘走到你身边，捡了块桃子塞进你嘴里。果肉鲜脆多汁，桃子独有的香气在你口中漫开。  
你看着他将果盘放到茶几上，顺手给你的手机接上数据线后挨着你坐下，铺着软毯的小碎花布艺沙发边缘随着他的动作塌下一小块。他偏过头望向你，浅紫的眼眸湿润而沉静:“怎么样了？”  
你原本还因为水果投喂微微上扬的嘴角又撇了下去。咽下那口桃子，你扭到Sei身边，将头枕进他的颈窝。他伸出双臂拦腰环住你，下巴轻抵着你的发顶等你开口。  
“爸妈说他们中秋要去新加坡旅游，还说我都是已经工作的人了，就不要整天烦他们了...”你仰头想去和Sei对视 眼里已经憋出了一包泪，哼哼唧唧地唱:“我是地里的一颗小白菜，爹不疼啊娘不爱...”  
Sei没忍住，被你滑稽的歌儿逗得噗嗤一声笑出来。你立刻瞪大了眼，佯装气恼地去捶他:“我都这么可怜了，你还嘲笑我？”可这人居然越发笑得止不住了。  
他的胸膛靠在你背上，少年人畅快爽朗的笑声从他喉间泄出，针织衫随着肺部震动，有一下没一下地蹭在你的后颈，磨得你从皮肤痒到心里。  
你在他怀中转过身，双手“啪”地揉在他脸上:“不许笑了！有什么好笑的?！”他的嘴唇随着你的动作嘟起，紫瞳里的笑意泛了点潮湿的委屈:“吴药就吴药，介样拗冻啊！（不笑就不笑，这样好痛啊”  
你到底心软，缩了手蜷在他胸口，思绪又回到那通电话，叹了口气。  
Sei当然知道你在想什么，他捉了你不安分地揪着他扣子的手包在掌中，热源顺着他他掌心的纹路传过来:“伯父伯母也只是想好好休息一下吧。他们也一定是相信你能照顾好自己，才会放心去玩啊！见你没吭声，他愈发将你抱得紧了:“再说...你不是还有我吗?作为协助者，我也希望和你一起过中秋啊。”  
你心里涌上安心的暖意，与父母分离的孤独感被渐渐消蚀。有这个散发着丁香气息的少年陪在身边，即使身在他乡，被千日红的辉芒笼罩的你，也没有什么好不满的了。  
“我想在中秋节吃你做的酒糟圆子。”你皱起眉，露出一副可怜兮兮的表情试图博取他的同情。  
Sei其实并不很愿意让你碰和酒精有关的东西:他曾尝过一口你从韩国带回的烧酒，你还记得他当时几乎是立刻红起来的耳朵和脖子，紧接着是他因为呛住爆发出的剧烈咳嗽。即便到了今天，他还是很难理解人类发明酒的意义所在。  
当然，对你，他就更反对了（最后你不得不将那瓶烧酒送给了你的发小）。不过说老实的，你还挺喜欢喝米酒一类的甜酒的。醇类物质散发的馥郁越浓厚，就越受到你的偏爱。  
然而Sei的好厨艺你也是领教过的。无论是糖醋排骨还是生煎鳝丝，又或是简简单单的白菜炒香菇，他都能做得滋味无穷，齿颊生香。这个十指未沾阳春水的少年在进过厨房帮过你一次忙后，你就彻底从主厨沦为专业打杂人员，而且更多的时候，Sei只会让你在一旁洗好手，乖乖等着吃就行。  
事到如今，虽然不能完全说你是恃宠而娇，但你的确在烹饪这件事上愈发疏懒，水平也日日减退，连吃酒糟圆子都要向Sei求助了。  
Sei微抿的薄唇在无声地告诉你他的纠结，你不甘心地去挠他的手心，他抽了手往你发顶轻轻一拍，盯着你瞧了半晌，妥协似的轻哼一声:“好吧，给你做。”  
二、  
夜幕降临，华灯初上。  
你左手拎着公司发的月饼礼盒，右手提一袋汤圆，还有大包小包的零食揽在怀中，颇有些艰难地按响门铃。  
门开了，Sei正拿着毛巾擦手，身上明黄的围裙还未解下，白衬衫的袖口为了方便往上挽了挽，露出一截肌肉线条流畅的小臂。“欢迎回来！”他微笑着接过你带回的吃食。  
这时你发现他居然用你那个有两个绒球的皮筋在脑袋左侧绑了个小揪揪。“这也太可爱了吧！”你像看见新大陆般去踮起脚扯他的辫梢。果不其然，Sei耳尖泛粉，连忙避开解释:“有几缕头发老垂下来，我怕掉到菜里去了...”顺带适时地转移话题:“酒糟圆子应该快好了，要不要来尝尝？”你倒也没再为难他，跟着他进入厨房。  
你们在厨房分食一个月饼后，Sei掐着表算算，决定再过几分钟将圆子盛起来。  
你百无聊赖地在厨房转来转去，瞥见橱柜打开的一角露出的纸袋。你想起来里面装的是暑假末和Sei去山中远足时打下的桂花，当时你还美滋滋地想等桂花晒干后哄他给你作桂花糕。  
不过，到现在桂花糕也还没做成，那么就把它贡献给酒糟圆子吧。你这么琢磨着，瞟到Sei正在洗碗，趁他不注意，抓了好大一把桂花丢进锅里搅一搅，再盛起一碗来。  
这时你觉得厨房有些闷热，便提议:“要不我们去阳台上吃吧?”他抬头，微微睁大了眼:“怎么不等我来盛？小心别烫着...”  
不等他说完，你便笑着将他拽向阳台。  
三、  
七月流火，八月既央，九月的秋风已经带了凉意，你和Sei坐在小小的阳台上，粗藤摇椅微微摇晃。  
Sei将头略偏靠向你，目光投入漆黑一片的夜空。  
你手里捧着一碗刚出锅的酒糟圆子慢慢啜着，腾腾的热气混着酒香几乎快要将你熏醉了——怎么会醉呢？还没喝几口呢。  
你不知道，只是觉得看着远的近的幢幢高楼亮起的暖色灯光，看着正好从楼房间隙中探出的一轮圆圆明月，看着傍着依着堤岸的江流，好像一切景色都变得朦胧起来，所有事物都汇集到一处形成红尘间静静流淌的一条河。河太广太深，你游不过，但有Sei作你的摆渡人。  
热乎乎的食物和Sei的怀抱轻而易举地驱开如水秋寒，软软糯糯的圆子与酒液顺着喉管滑下，它们在你胃里同你心中的幸福一起发酵。  
你去看Sei搭在你肩头的手，指甲圆润齐整，骨节分明而手指修长。  
这双手不仅牵你拉你，引你搂你，还为你剥虾破橙，切菜煮酒。你忽然就想起一句歌:是谁来自山川湖海，却囿于昼夜，厨房与爱。  
从程序到实体，这个少年是怎样肯把自由交付，用紫丁香的芬芳包裹你，用千日红的色彩照亮你，这样恒久又心甘情愿。  
你捧着那个青花印的瓷碗，心头就爬上了蓬松的柔软，还有对Sei的感激。  
碗里的酒只剩最后几口了，容器上浮动的热气微不可见。你握住Sei的一只腕骨，将酒递到他唇边:“真的不尝尝你自己做的圆子吗？”  
他有点抗拒地瞥了眼那碗，再抬眸，恰与你期待的目光对上，你就发现他远山般的眉头少见地起了褶皱。可这人好可爱，明明心里不大乐意，嘴上却还是承下来，不愿拂了你的兴致:“那好吧，就一口。”说着就准备啜饮。  
你其实早有防备，趁他不备扣住他的手腕，含进一口酒，扑着他便朝他的唇压下。  
四、  
你看到Sei骤然缩小的紫瞳，他来不及反应，牙关便被你轻而易举地撬开，酒液顺着你的唇度入他的齿中，让他不得不品尝这奇异的馥郁。  
你的舌与他的舌在小小的空间中来回纠缠，厮磨许久才将一口酒饮尽。  
Sei与你分开时嘴唇已染成水润的嫣红。他喉结滚动，仿佛意犹未尽:“好像有桂花？”  
你伸出舌头舔舔唇，桂花的味道吗？也许吧。你是加了桂花的没错，可是你现在只觉得刚刚亲吻的是紫丁香。  
Sei抚过你鬓角的发丝，接过碗，含尽残酒，按下你的后脑勺反客为主。  
他的舌尖压着你的下唇，在牙齿的边缘来回试探，酒从你微张的齿间流入，你努力吞咽，却仍有酒液顺着唇角滑出。Sei却不管那么多，捏着你的下巴，待一口将尽，便温柔地加深这个吻。  
他温软的舌尖细细在你的口腔中一一舐过，轻缓耐心又撩人，引得你不由自主的回应。这人的手也渐渐热起来，从你的脑后沿着脊椎骨寸寸下移，停在腰际摩挲着烫着你。他的舌磨过你的上颚，微糙的舌苔与带纹的表皮，舌的软与骨的硬都在形成对比，促使你的唇舌有心却愈发无力的和他纠缠，身体一点点放软。  
他终于松开你的下巴的时候，你已经因为缺氧面红耳赤。你看见Sei的耳根也泛了红，空气仿佛也在你们的对视间变得粘稠，你与他的唇分开时那条极细的银丝一闪而逝，却早已为一切气氛做好不言而喻的准备。  
Sei搂着你的腰和腿窝将你抱起，你感受到他掌心炽热的温度，软着手也要去解他衬衣领的扣子。  
当你被他放到床上时，他的衣扣已经被你解至胸口，隐约露出一片带了薄肌的胸膛。不过Sei没有给你欣赏的机会，他修长的身躯覆上来，滚烫的掌心从你衣服的下摆钻进来在腰侧游弋，拇指在你的脐周来回打转，激得你战栗着收缩腹部，喉间泄出喘息。  
他底下头来，暧昧的湿热气流混着接近魅惑的声音落进你耳里，烧得你热:“刚刚好像没有完全吞进去呢...溢出来的也不能浪费啊...”  
Sei垂下的刘海快落进你眼里，让你不得不闭上双眼。黑暗使你的感官更加敏锐，你清楚的意识到他的唇是怎样琢磨着从你的唇角渐渐滑向颈侧，牙齿轻咬，舌尖撩拨，留下火热暧昧的串串湿痕。  
他早已将你的上衣除去，却不解内衣扣，径直推高你的内衣。布料重重磨过敏感的尖端，压停在最高点，Sei带着薄茧的指腹勾勒出你被挤压出的形状，彻底将你置入难耐之境。  
当你的双乳终于从胸衣中解脱时，Sei的吻落在了沟壑的最深处。敏感如你你早已被胸衣折磨得挺立，被他轻而易举地捉住，揉搓着下按。针刺般折磨人的快感让你重喘一口气，差点呻吟。紧接着，他的唇取代了手，辗转来到这里，噬咬着吮吸。  
“啊...Sei！嗯——...”仿佛全身的神经都被电起，高空坠落般的刺激随着他湿软的口腔和还在打着转的舌尖汹涌而来，更何况他的手指已勾开你的内裤底，指尖有意无意地刮过小珠，浅浅探入那片柔软的湿谷。  
你的脚趾忍不住蜷缩起来，双腿不由自主的夹紧，收缩，像在拒绝，又像在索取。夜风从窗口吹进来，他唇所过之处却漫起簇簇火苗，且有越烧越旺的架势。燥热，口渴。情欲的火焰太炙热，几乎烧去你全部的神智。  
终于，他分开你的双腿，沉身而入，炽烈而温煦。  
胀，好胀。被充盈的感觉如电流般迅速从大脑沿着脊椎向下冲去，那是不能承受的力量，冲得你有那么一瞬以为自己已经四分五裂。Sei的指腹划过你的脸颊，四指轻轻扳过你的下颚，“看着我。”他微哑的嗓音带着奇异的引诱，让你分不清是祈求还是命令。不过无论是哪一种，此刻你都不会拒绝的。  
他的瞳色变得好深，比起星空，更像深海。那种古老神话里泛着紫雾的，极具迷惑性的，让人无知无觉又心甘情愿地步步踏入的深海。  
你感觉自己好像跌进了他眼瞳里的海水中，随着浪飘摇，涤荡于滚烫的海水中，你仿佛被飞快转动的暗流与漩涡卷携着撞在湿漉漉的海涯峭壁间，又急速下坠到淤泥包覆的海床之底。  
太深了，深得即使今晚明朗的月光变成液态也难以抵达，深得你被海水挤撞得快要窒息。  
真的，太深了，无论是他的眼眸还是他的动作，都太深了。  
深深的紫色海水把你的各种情绪思维侵略性地搅碎，当所有的感官汇集到一起时，你的眼里只有那片名为Sei的汪洋，盛大到缥缈。眩晕感从四面八方涌上来，一切光色都已流荡着消失。你所能感知的只有他的脉搏，他的呼吸，他的强健，他的温柔。  
茫茫然的时候，好像有谁咬着你的耳垂含含糊糊地说话，让你在双重夹击下一阵颤抖:“我爱你，明年还想和你一起过中秋啊。”  
（完）


End file.
